spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Wipe
'Mind Wipe '''is the eighty-eighth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Black Sponge *Snailster Slimey *Cyan Kent *Tacom Tm *Bodyguard Patrick Plot Leader Plankton erases him taking over the ocean from Black Sponge and Cyan Kent's minds in an attempt to end Anti-Plankton. Story Anti-Plankton had been watching television. "And the winner of ''So, You Think Can Lead? ''is...Sheldon Plankton! Congratulations, buddy! To further congratulate you for your success on this series, we're rewarding you a gigantic robot that looks exactly like you!" Avram grinned, handing the future leader a tiny metal pad. "This isn't a gigantic version of me," Sheldon said, staring at the pad confused. "Just press that small button on it and it'll turn into one. Anyway, what do you plan to do now that you've beaten our little series?" Avram asked. "TAKE OVER THE OCEAN!" Sheldon shouted and quickly ran out the door. "What terrible writing. And the acting was so stale," Black Sponge criticized. "It wasn't scripted," Snailster Slimey pointed out dryly. "Oh, come on Gary Rip-Off! It's so obvious that Plankton wrote that himself!" Black Sponge said. Snailster Slimey simply rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Leader Plankton burst in. "ARE YOU CRITICIZING MY WRITING SKILLS?!" he growled. "Ha! Told you he was the one who wrote it!" Black Sponge grinned proudly. "Actually I didn't. That actually happened. But I write this!" Leader Plankton said, handing Black Sponge a script entitled ''Krabs Eats A Booger. '' Black Sponge, Cyan, and Tacom then read over the script, cringing. "OH! OH GOD THAT WAS BAD!" he shivered in disgust. "If only I had a mind erasing ray gun so I could get that terrible script out of my head," Cyan commented. "Well, luckily for you, I do!" Leader Plankton grinned evilly, taking the device out. "Gah!" the three of them gasped, jumping back. "HA! I've got you guys now! I'm going to erase all your memories of my reign over this pathetic ocean! Then Anti-Plankton will be over!" Leader Plankton laughed evilly. "Wait, how come you aren't erasing Snailster Slimey's mind?" Tacom asked. "It only allows me to erase three people's mind," Leader Plankton. "Well, that's poor design," Cyan said. "SHUT UP CYAN KENT! Why do they even call you Cyan? You have like one line of cyan on you, you're mostly dark gray. How come you're not Dark Gray Kent instead?" Leader Plankton rambled. "It's an anagram," Cyan answered. "Of what?" Leader Plankton asked. "You'll find out in the movie," Cyan answered. "Well, that doesn't answer- Oh, who cares! Your minds get erased now!" Leader Plankton shouted, shooting the ray gun at them. The three of them blinked, staring at Leader Plankton. "Where are we? Why am I dressed in black? And who the heck are these weirdos?" Black Sponge asked, glancing at Leader Plankton and then the other members of Anti-Plankton. "You're-" Leader Plankton began to explain but was interrupted by more of Black Sponge's questions. "Why does this guy look like a Gary-rip-off?" Black Sponge asked, pointing at Snailster Slimey. "HEY!" he growled. "GAH! It talks!" he gasped, jumping into Tacom's arms. Tacom's eyes widened and he quickly fell down to the ground with SpongeBob. "Wow, you're really weak," Black Sponge commented. "I'm ten years old!" Tacom said, defending himself. "Okay, why are we in the ocean?" Cyan asked. "Why wouldn't you be?" Leader Plankton. "Because I'm not a sea creature," Cyan explained dryly. "You're not?" Leader Plankton asked, surprised. "Do I look like a sea creature to you?" Cyan asked, a deadpan expression on his face. "You...look kind of like a gray blob," Leader Plankton answered. Then Bodyguard Patrick burst in. "YO WAZ UP GUYS!" he shouted. "Why is he here?" Leader Plankton. "BECAUSE HE'S MAH BESTIE!" SpongeBob grinned. "AH SURE AM!" Patrick grinned and the two of them began dancing. "Well, this is ridiculous," Snailster Slimey muttered. "Sure is! How about we make it a party with this cool ray gun thingy!" Patrick grinned, grabbing the mind erasing ray out of Leader Plankton's hand. "HEY!" Leader Plankton shouted. "GAH! Why is that booger screaming at me?!" Patrick questioned, beginning to cry. "Maybe it'll give us superpowers!" Black Sponge grinned, grabbing the ray and pointing it at himself. "WAIT! THAT THING COULD BE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!" Cyan warned. "Too late!" Black Sponge grinned, shooting himself with it. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "GAH! Leader Plankton has tricked us!" he gasped. "And also written a masterpiece of a script!" Leader Plankton grinned. "That script was not a masterpiece!" Black Sponge growled, stepping on him. Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened. "So your superpower is ending shows?" Bodyguard Patrick asked. ' THE END ''' Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Pages with red links